


Please, David?

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Facetime, M/M, Selfies, Too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David doesn't want to send Patrick a selfie.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Please, David?

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge - A selfie outside.

Patrick had been gone the two days at his parents house while David stayed to take care of the store. He’d been begging David to FaceTime, but David was “too busy” and “didn’t complete his skincare routine” and “fell asleep on the couch”.

In reality, David didn’t like how he looked on camera as he got older and hated seeing himself with those wrinkles or streaks of gray. Of course, Patrick knew what was going on so he continued to ask, tease, maybe even beg, plot and bribe. Finally, David did a special skincare touch up, went outside during golden hour and shot Patrick a selfie.

“There he is! My beautiful husband with his bright smile, gorgeous hair and those laugh lines that tells me he’s so happy,” replied Patrick. “I couldn’t wait to see that face another day.” And he stepped through the front door of the cottage and kissed that face making good on all of those bribes.


End file.
